The Wrong Surprise
by Uchiha Syerrent Natasya-chan I
Summary: Para ayah sedang membuat suatu hal untuk mengejutkan istri mereka, kira- kira, seperti apa ya kekonyolan mereka? Full AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**-The Wrong Surprise-**

Summary: Para ayah sedang membuat suatu hal untuk mengejutkan istri mereka, kira- kira, seperti apa ya kekonyolan mereka?

Warning: full of kekonyolan, AU, Gaje, OOC, dll.

Rate: K

Genre: Humor, Family

Pairing: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, slight MinaMiko, FugaKushi

Discalimer: Om M.K(MasashiKishimoto) yang ciptain NARUTO

.

**Uchiha Syerrent's Presents…**

**The Wrong Surprise! Chapter 1: Rencana Nista!**

.

Begin!

.

Matahari tampak bersinar menyinari bumi Konoha. Burung- burung berkicauan seiring dengan langkah seorang pria berambut kuning cerah sedang berjalan- jalan santai di sebuah taman nan indah.

"Ohayou, Minato!"

"Ah, Ohayou Fugaku!"

Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam muncul diantara pepohonan di taman itu dan menghampiri sang pria berambut kuning itu. Kita sebut saja mereka Si Bibir Dower dan Si Banci Pala Duren! (*dibakar FG*)

"Hehehe, kau sedang libur, Fugaku?" Tanya Minato sambil menepuk pelan bahu Fugaku.

"Iya, kau juga?"

"Hm. Iya. Pusing juga dengan tugas hokage yang membludak," ujar Minato. "Kalau kau?"

"Iyalah, sama aja. Tugas sebagai kepala polisi berat tau!" ujar Fugaku sambil mengerucutkan bibir, yang ada malah makin overload aja tuh bibir. Ckckck…#ditampolHantuFugaku.

"Memang seperti apa sih?"

"Ya, kayak nangkep maling kolor warga, ngupingin gossip ibu- ibu, kabur pas ketahuan nyolong mangganya Hiashi, dan sebagainya dah," ujar Fugaku dengan panjang lebar.

Minato sweatdrop. 'Itu sih namanya bukan tugas polisi.'

"Fugaku,"

"Hm?"

"Ini kan..hari ulang tahun Mikoto!" ucap Minato semangat.

"Sekarang kan juga ulang tahunnya Kushina-mu!" ujar Fugaku tak kalah semangat.

1 detik…2 detik…5 detik…(MaklumLola#taboked)

"Eh, Fugaku?" bisik Minato sambil nyolek- nyolek lengan Fugaku.

"Apa?"

"Sini, aku bisikan," lalu Minato segera membisikan sesuatu pada Fugaku. Tiba- tiba wajah Fugaku berubah menjadi horror.

"Yakin?" tanya Fugaku horror.

"Yakin!"

.

Kediaman Uzumaki-Namikaze, 19.05 am

"Kaa-can…Nalu mau cucu, Nalu lapell…" Naruto dengan suara cadel yang pada saat itu masih berumur 2 tahun sedang bergelayutan di lengan sang ibu, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Haha, sabar ya, Naru- chan, Kaa-chan mau ambilin dulu ya…" ucap Kushina sambil meletakan tubuh kecil Naruto di sebuah futon lalu segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu. Tak lama kemudian, Kushina pun kembali dengan senyum sumringah sambil membawa sebotol susu.

Naruto kecil segera meminum susu buatan Kushina.

"Ting tong!" bel rumah berbunyi. Kushina segera berjalan menghampiri pintu rumah untuk menyambut siapakah yang datang malam ini.

"Sreek..." pintu digeser oleh Kushina. Namun, tak ada siapapun diluar sana. Kushina menghela napas lalu akan berbalik. Tiba- tiba, sesosok ANBU bertopeng power ranger pinky(?)segera muncul tiba- tiba depan Kushina. Mahluk itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pendek. Mata Kushina terbelalak.

"Khukhuhkhu…" ANBU bertopeng tadi ketawa mesum. Tanpa tunggu apa lagi, Kushina segera mengahadiahkan mahluk itu dengan sebuah bogeman yang super dashyat ala Kushina bin Habanero.

"Buakkk!"

"Tuingg…"

"Brukkk!"

Dengan nistanya, ANBU power ranger pink jadi- jadian tadi pun mental ke gerobak sampah dan mendarat dengan mulus di antara harta berharga (baca:sampah) itu. Kushina segera mendobrak pintu keras- keras dan menggerutu, "Jangan macam- macam dengan sang Ratu Habanero! Dasar ANBU gila!".

Kita lihat keadaan ANBU itu…

"Ughh…" ia membuka topeng aneh miliknya. "Huhuhu…kapok gua…" lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha, 20.02 am

Berbeda dengan suasana di kediaman ini. Sangat tenang. Kecuali sebuah radio rusak(?) (baca:Sasuke) yang merengek untuk main petasan bersama kakaknya.

"Nii-can…ayolah…maen petacan dilual…" rengek Sasuke kecil yang berumur sama seperti Naruto, sambil menarik- narik salah satu bagian pakaian kakaknya.

"Ya ampun, Sasu…Nii- chan kan lagi belajar, minggu depan ada ulangan tauk!" ucap Itachi, kakak Sasuke, yang tampak gelisah atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Bukannya gelisah terganggu belajar atau apa, ternyata Itachi gelisah kalau kolor nya sobek(?) gara- gara ditarik Sasuke.

"Nii- can…" Sasuke masih merengek.

"Hmfftt…" Itachi menghela napas panjang. Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka lebar, menampakan sosok sang ratu Uchiha atau kita sebut nyonya besar Uchiha, tak lupa dengan aura hitam yang sehitam api amaterasu yang membara.

Sang ratu Uchiha itu menatap anak- anaknya dengan tatapan Sekali-loe-bersuara-besok-langsung-gua-bantai. Tentu saja, dua bersaudara itu menelan ludah masing- masing dan tak lupa membaca ayat kursi(?).

"Sa..su..ke…" sang ratu menatap Sasuke horror. Bermacam- macam bulu Sasuke langsung merinding ala Orochimaru yang baru mendengar kabar Kabuto mau YAOI-an dengannya(?), tak lupa dengan keringat dingin akibat pake es batu di tubuhnya#lupakan.

Di suatu tempat…

"Huatchi! Huatchuiii!" Orochimaru bersin- bersin hebat. Kabuto dengan sukarela harus terkena hujan lokal dari tuannya.

Back to Story!

"I-iya, kaa-san.." ucap Sasuke lebih tepatnya gumaman.

"Kamu-"

"Ting tong!"

Ucapan Mikoto terpotong akibat mendengar suara bel. Dengan langkah yang sangat berwibawa, Mikoto berjalan menuju arah sumber suara, kita sebut saja pintu. Itachi dan Sasuke segera menghembuskan napas terakhir eh lega.

"Selamet…selamet.." gumam Sasuke kecil sambil mengelus dada. Tanpa aba- aba, Itachi segera mengkunci pintu kamarnya, agar sang monster, Kaa-san-nya tak bisa masuk.

"Sreek!" pintu digeser dengan cepat oleh Mikoto. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana- kemari. Tiba- tiba, datang tak diantar pulang tak dijemput, sesosok berambut kuning jabrik berkostum jelangkung(?)mengangetkan Mikoto. Tak Cuma mengangetkan, sosok itu juga mulai memonyongkan bibirnya, pastinya jika diteruskan akan menjadi rate T.

Anehnya, Mikoto tak langsung teriak. Jika ia teriak, kemanakah harga diri Uchiha yang sangat tinggi? Dengan santainya, ia mengahdiahkan(juga) sosok jelangkung aneh di depannya dengan bakaran api amaterasu.

"Burrstt!"

"Whoaaa!" teriak jelangkung jadi- jadian tadi segera panik kalang kabut. Ia ingin mematikan api-nya, namun tak bisa. Tiba- tiba, ia melihat sebuah selokan bertengger manis disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, jelangkung(?) itu segera menceburkan diri ke selokan, tak lupa dengan berapa banyak EMAS yang tertempel di tubuhnya(*iuhh..*)

"Ughh.." api amaterasu padam akibat bantuan air selokan itu.

"Rasain loe! Mampus!" Mikoto segera menutup pintu miliknya, dan kembali memangsa(?) 2 ekor mangsa buruannya, lebih tepat anak- anaknya.

.

TBC to Chapter 2! Uhuk!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Siapakah Mereka?

.

Keesokan hari, seorang ANBU dengan bonyok tampak berjalan tertatih- tatih di sebuah hutan lebat yang cukup jauh dari Konoha. Rerimbunan daun dan segarnya angin pagi menenangkan hatinya yang sedang bergejolak. Namun, itu semua terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok hantu yang tampak gosong di kejauhan sana menuju padanya.

"Je-jelang….JELANGKUNG!" ANBU itu berteriak panik. Setelah mendengar teriakan si ANBU, jelangkung itu malah berlari tak tentu arah.

"HUWAAA! MANA JELANGKUNGNYAAAA!"

"SETANNNN!"

"Brugh!" naas menimpa sang ANBU pinky itu. Jelangkung tadi menimpa sosok ANBU dibawahnya dengan pose WOW.

Dan detik berikutnya, kita bisa mendengar teriakan dashyat si ANBU malang.

"AAAA! JANGAN RAPE GUAAAA!" teriak ANBU ngaco. Namun, sosok jelangkung itu mengenali suara teriakan dibawahnya.

"Hoi! Ini gua men!" ujar si jelangkung itu sambil menjitak kepala ANBU pinky itu.

"O-oh…hehehe…lu rupanya…." ANBU itu nyengir- nyengir. Keduanya pun bangun dan menepuk-nepuk baju(baca: kostum) mereka yang kotor.

"Eh, gimana bro? Kemaren gua sial banget….gua dihajar ama istri lu trus nyungsep ke gerobak sampah men! Hancur dah guaaa!" dan terbukalah topeng ANBU power ranger itu yang menutupi mukanya. Jeder! Itu Fugaku ternyata! Catat! Fugaku! "Gua kan cuma mau buat kejutan….hiks…"

"Lu masih mending men…" ia membuka kostum jelangkung yang nutupin wajahnya. "Gua dibakar pake amaterasu trus kecebur di got! Huhuhu…kalau Naruto ama Kushina tau, habis dan ane…."

"Iya, nasib kita sama malangnya ya men…."

Dan mereka berpelukan bak. Tele(r)tubbies.

"HUWAAA!" dan juga menangis bersama.

.

The End! –bruakk!-  
*gak lah yaw*

.

"Oke oke, bagaimana kalau kita bikin rencana lain aja? Ya…sekalian bales dendam hehehehe," usul Minato dengan wajah berseri- seri.

"Boleh juga men. Tapi gimana bro?" Tanya Fugaku sambil mengusap- usap pergelangan tangannya dengan air bersih. Rupanya mereka sedang mandi di sungai! Yuk kita intip-plakk!-dihajar KushiMiko-

"Ah! Gini aja!" Minato menghampiri Fugaku. Dan terjadilah 'bisikan setan'(?) err…maksudnya 'bisikan rahasia'.

"Hohohoh….boleh juga bro! Tos!" Fugaku maen tos-tos-an sama Minato.

"Sip! Eh, katanya Jiraiya-sensei, di air yang deket batang tenggelem itu ada buaya nya lho…"

"HA!? Sumpah lu! Huwaaa!" Fugaku ngacir dari sana dan segera ke daratan. Minato terkikik geli. Rupanya si Fugaku bisa OOC juga. Ckckckck…

.

Malam pun tiba….

Bulan purnama bersinar di atas langit. Lolongan serigala dan angin dingin yang berhembus membuat siapapun bergidik—yah setidaknya tidak untuk kedua mahluk ini. Kali ini, mereka menjalani misi yang sama seperti kemarin, tetapi sedikit berbeda dengan tujuan dan juga err….kostum?

"Man! Lu ke distrik sana. Entar kalo berhasil, kita ngumpul disini ok?" ujar si kostum lolita warna merah dengan rambut pirangnya yang direbonding-?- sehingga menambah kesan Wahhh…!

"Ok bro!" si kostum maid berwarna hitam-putih, tak lupa dengan rambut hitamnya yang diberi bando berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya dan juga wajahnya yang di make over habis- habisan segera menuju ke tempat yang dituju si Lolita itu. Katanya sih biar nggak ada yang nyurigain. Dan mereka beraksi lagi….

.

.

"Huweee! Kaa-chan! Mana cucu Na-nalu…!" bayi Naruto tampak merengek- rengek di ranjang bayi nya.

"Sabar Naru. Kaa-chan lagi bikinin!" sahut Kushina dari arah dapur. Namun, Naruto kecil tak menggubrisnya. Ia makin meraung(?) coret merengek dengan suara yang makin menjadi- jadi.

Kesal, Kushina membentaknya dengan halus. "Naru-sayang. Sabar dulu ya…Kaa-san lagi buatin,"

Perlahan, suara tangisan itu makin mereda…dan mereda….dan akhirnya menghilang begitu saja. Kushina tersenyum lega. Tak lama kemudian, susu pun jadi.

"Naru ini susu-AHHHH!" teriak Kushina histeris ketika melihat Naruto kecilnya sudah tak berada di ranjang bayinya. Ia hamper saja menjatuhkan botol susu itu dan ia menoleh menyadari ada yang aneh di rumahnya.

Gotcha! Jendela rumahnya terbuka lebar! Ia meletakan botol susu di sebuah meja kecil dan menghapiri jendela itu. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah bando kain berenda berwarna hitam-putih itu di daun jendela.

"!" ia tahu betul milik siapa bando ini. Ia sangat tahu! Dengan langkah cepat, ia segera meninggalkan rumahnya, tak lupa dikunci dahulu.

.

.

"Zzzz…." Di sebuah kamar, tampak keduanya sedang tertidur pulas. Sasuke dan Itachi, kedua anak kecil itu tertidur sambil memeluk bayi Sasuke. Jika dilihat, indah sekali adegan ini.

"Tap tap…" dengan langkah pelan dan hati- hati, orang berkostum itu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan bius dan…Slep! 'Korban' pertama berhasil dijatuhkan. Dengan hati- hati, ia mengangkat Itachi yang habis dibius itu ke pundaknya dan juga menggendong bayi Sasuke.

Namun, nasib berkata lain. Apakah yang terjadi saudara- saudara? Temukan chapter berikutnya. Bye bye!


End file.
